Second Chances
by neverwhere27
Summary: James Potter, Quidditch hero has never been rejected by any girl before. Girls have always gone after him, but what happens when this Chaser has to do the chasing off the pitch?
1. Default Chapter

**The First Meeting**

"Prewett, on to Diggory. Diggory scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Sirius Black commentated excitedly into the magical megaphone, as he watched the Quidditch players on the pitch. He could see his best friend James scanning the pitch, looking anxiously for the golden Snitch.

"Potter's looking for the Snitch, oblivious to the charms of Natalie Wood, the fourth-year Ravenclaw Seeker. A rather attractive girl, I must say," Sirius grinned, as he readied himself for McGonagall's screech. 

"Sirius Black! Keep your comments to the game, not your sordid personal life, or it's detention for you tonight!"

Sirius winked at Remus who was sitting next to him with a book in his lap, just in case the game lasted too long and got boring. Typical Remus, Sirius thought, always buried in a book or off in the hospital wing. Remus Lupin, a thin pale boy with kind grey eyes and short brown hair, could not help but laugh at his friend's antics. Few were immune to Sirius' humour and fun-loving ways. Even McGonagall could not help but hide a smile as she watched Sirius keep up his obviously biased commentary in favour of Gryffindor. That was Sirius Black- loyal to the very end with not a serious bone in his body. 

"Potter's seen the Snitch," Sirius' voice boomed in anticipation.

Remus watched a blurry James zig-zagging recklessly in fierce pursuit of the elusive Snitch.

"Firs'time I've seen Potter not being a gentleman. Potter soars, turns, HE'S GOT IT! Gryffindor wins!"

The entire stadium erupted in cheers. Sirius threw his arms around Remus, as the stadium was filled with the energy and noise peculiar only to large sporting events. Sirius and Remus joined the celebrations, jumping up and down and throwing pieces of red and gold confetti at the pitch. James raised his broomstick at his friends as he ran the other hand through his wind-blown hair, messing it up even more. He made his way through the Gryffindors congratulating him, eager to continue the celebration with his closest friends.

"Peter!" 

James started towards Peter Pettigrew, one of his closest friends, who was waving excitedly at him. 

"Have you got the stuff? You go to the common room first. I'll get Sirius and Remus."

The stadium emptied gradually as James looked at the stands, now littered with food wrappers and confetti. He loved Quidditch- the freedom of soaring through the air, the single-minded pursuit of the Snitch. Most of all, James loved the challenge of winning, for he was a fierce competitor who hated to lose. Sirius bounded down the steps quickly, with the grace of a panther, as he ran down to slap James hard on the back. 

"Jolly good show, mate. I thought it was going to take forever. Look, Remus even brought a book jus' in case," 

Sirius teased, holding up Remus' well-worn copy of Hogwarts: A History. This good-natured ribbing was very much a part of James and Sirius' friendship. This time, however, James was not as quick with a reply, as he spotted a slender red-haired girl running towards him. 

"Today's flavour-of-the-week huh?" Sirius laughed. Remus frowned as he recognized the girl.

James Potter was notorious for his conquests, both on and off the Quidditch field. It was inevitable that girls flocked towards James Potter, Quidditch hero. Plus one who was handsome, with his messy black hair and intense brown eyes. James had never had a serious girlfriend, for he was not quite sure what he was looking for. At the age of fifteen, James was more eager to experience life, and all the perks his status allowed. Neverthelesss, James was unerringly polite and respectful to girls in general, treating his ex-girlfriends with unfailing courtesy and charm.

Remus was surprised to see Lily Evans running towards them. Lily at a Quidditch game? He shook his head as he checked to make sure it was really her. He raised his hand in greeting, as Lily smiled sheepishly at him. Lily worked at the school newspaper, Merlin's Beard, together with Remus and Peter. She was a fifth-year, like the rest of them, but was already one of the most respected reporters on the staff. It was a well-known fact however, that Lily was no big Quidditch fan. She barely knew a Quaffle from a Snitch!

"Where's Colin? I'd have thought he'd want an interview with James," 

Remus inquired curiously. Colin was the Beard's sports correspondent.

"Colin's with Madame Pomfrey. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was so incensed at his piece on the Slytherin team that he hexed him hard. Neil sent me to cover tonight's game." Lily rolled her eyes laughingly at Remus, as she turned to James.

James stuck his hand out, unsure of how to relate to a female sports reporter.

"James Potter."

His interviews with Colin usually consisted of the usual guy-talk, with Colin needing only a few pithy soundbites from him. With this girl though, he wanted to talk to her for more than a few minutes. There was something about her, maybe it was her affectionate way with Remus, that fascinated him. Or maybe it was just her shiny long red hair and laughing eyes.

"Get a grip, Potter," he mumbled smoothing over his dazed expression, as he caught Sirius' amused grin. 

James Potter did not fall over girls, they were more like amusing diversions which he very much enjoyed, but felt nothing other than mild affection for.

Lily looked at the tall, leanly-muscled Quidditch player in front of her. She'd heard so much about Potter, the Quidditch team's newest addition, from the girls in her dormitory. She recalled the endless tales of James Potter's prowess off the field- his legendary charm, the glamour of his smile, the strength of his body. She looked down at the awkward hand James offered.

"Lily Evans, from Merlin's Beard."

She shook his hand, as she watched him fumble for something to say. She grinned, and James was again caught off-guard by the unexpected twinkle in her startling green eyes. Contrary to popular opinion, James Potter was not smooth.

Author's Note: Yes, I know James is a Chaser, not a Seeker, but in this story, he starts out as a Seeker before switching positions. Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

**The Interview**

James cleared his throat awkwardly. He could not, for the life of him, think of something intelligent to say. And he didn't care to think about the reason why. 

"Good game, huh?" His voice came out strangely husky, as he cleared his throat again.

"Yeah. So what was the best part of the game for you?"

A simple enough question, but the answer floating around in the deep recesses of his mind, at least the parts that were still working, was thoroughly inappropriate. 

_Meeting you at the end._

Thank God, he had caught himself before he'd blurted that out. He was aware of the abrupt silence as Lily watched him with those clear green eyes. 

"Catching the Snitch, of course," he choked out the obvious, and lamest answer, he thought, just glad for the words to fill the silence. He had never been tongue-tied around a girl before. And his heart had never hammered away so hard, he thought it was going to burst from his chest. 

Remus looked slightly puzzled, while Sirius, Sirius couldn't have grinned more widely, not with that infuriating wicked gleam in his golden-brown eyes. Whether by accident or design, James wasn't sure, the two boys lagged behind a little, giving James a little privacy with Lily.

"Catching the Snitch?" Lily nodded thoughtfully.

So she didn't think he was lame. Or at least, if she did, she was keeping her disdain well-hidden. This time, the butterflies in his stomach eased a bit, as he couldn't help but smile at the tiny crease between Lily's brows, and what lovely arched brows they were, he thought.

"Yup, catching it wins the team a hundred and fifty points. I'm the Seeker, it's my job to catch it to end the game." 

Lily looked up from her parchment, grateful for that extra bit of pertinent information. Neil had given her no more a short fifteen-minute tutorial on the basics of Quidditch before the game, and with the noise and cheers going round the crowded stadium, Lily's knowledge of Quidditch was sadly limited to "red Quaffle, golden Snitch".

"What do you think caused Gryffindor to emerge victorious?" Lily chewed on her quill.

"Teamwork's Gryffindor's game. We look out for one another, instead of each playing our own game. It's something we've been working on during training."

Finally, an answer that was somewhat coherent, and not painfully obvious, James thought with a silent sigh of relief.

"We knew we had to win this game by at least a hundred points to challenge seriously for the Quidditch Cup, so let this first match be an indication of Gryffindor's intentions this season."

There, that ought to be enough for her article. 

"Right, thanks." Lily flashed a quick smile, as she rolled the bit of parchment up deftly, all set to leave.

"Wait, we're having a party in the common room- want to join us?" James asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"We managed to get Butterbeer and even Fire Whisky from Three Broomsticks, just don't ask us how." James gave her his most charming smile, as he ran his hand throught his hair. 

"Oh." A flicker of indecision crossed Lily's lovely features, as her heart skittered a bit. So she wasn't immune to the infamous Potter smile, this slow lopsided curving of one side of his mouth that sent girls into swooning fits.

"Um, I don't think I can. I've got to finish the story for tomorrow's paper."

"Yes, right." James felt a sharp prick of disappointment. He was not used to rejection from the fairer sex.

They nodded at each other awkwardly, and Lily turned and walked away, her strides long and brisk, her red hair swinging gracefully as she moved.

"Some other time then." A quiet sigh, addressed to no one in particular. James kept his eyes on her, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts, until she disappeared into the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
